deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flare-Rex/Deadpool vs. Predator
Deadpool: The wise-cracking, regenerating, mercenary of Marvel Comics Predator: The space hunter that kills for sport, and honor WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Deadpool Predator Deadpool's weapons (NOTE, he is not just limited to these weapons, he has infinite in his magic sachel, these are just the weapons on his person, and some from his magic sachel. P.S. I'm using my headcanon Deadpool) Deadpool's weapons Deadpool's Advantages: Healing factor, skilled in all kinds of weaponry, master in martial arts like Ninjutsu, Krav maga, and Tae Kwon Do, can teleport, unpredictable to most opponents, can break the fourth wall Deadpool's Disadvantages: Can be killed by disinegration, can be very cocky,' relies a little to much on his regeneration' Predator's weapons Predator's Advandages: Can go invisible, has a first aid which Predator can stab into himself to regenerate wounds Predator's Disadvantages: Cannot regenerate naturally, like Deadpool FIGHT! Deadpool is walking in the jungle Deadpool:Wait, why am I here exactly? Voice Box #1: We're on Deadliest Warrior, Wade Deadpool: I thought that show was cancelled... Voice Box #2: This is a fanon wiki Deadpool: Oh! That makes sen- A blue blast of plasma barely misses Deadpool, surprised, he pulls out his twin MP5k sub-machine guns Deadpool: OKAY, WHO THE F*CK IS OUT THERE!?!? Predator: -low growl- Deadpool: It's the f*cking Predat- Suddenly, the Predator appears and throws his javelin at Deadpool, implaling him to a tree Deadpool: OW! Dude, that is not cool!!! Predator walks up and pulls out the javelin, letting Deadpool fall to the ground Predator then proceeds to try ripping out Deadpool's skull, what he recives: a somersault kick to the lower jaw Deadpool: Let's clarify something: I'm EXTREMELY hard to kill, so good luck trying to take my skull Deadpool and Predator get into a fighting stance Deadpool pulls out his katanas and swings at predator Predator blocks with his wristblades, and swings Deadpool: Wow! I think I know someone like you Deadpool stabs his swords into the ground and takes out his M4 Deadpool: EAT LEAD, B*TCH Predator goes invisible, Deadpool looks around confused Deadpool: Where the f*ck are you? He fires his M4 in every direction, one bullet hitting the Predator Predator: *roars in pain* Deadpool: There you are Predator moves while still invisible Deadpool pulls his swords from the ground Predator shoots his shoulder cannon and Deadpool blocks with his swords Deadpool: Try not to suck! Predator stabs Deadpool from behind with his wristblades Deadpool: Cock-shot! Deadpool kicks Predator in the groin andthe blades come out of his chest Deadpool regenerates Predator throws his disc and Deadpool dodges Deadpool teleports and Predator is now confused Deadpool reaches into his majic sachel and takes out a Mossberg 500 Deadpool: Peek-a-boo, I kill you! Deadpool fires a buckshot into Predator's leg Predator takes out a medkit and stabs it into himself Predator gets ready to fire a plasma shot at Deadpool Deadpool takes out a throwing knife and throws it into the cannon Deadpool: Boom! The plasma cannon explodes in Predator's face, blowing him in half Deadpool: CHIMI F*CKING CHANGAAAASS!!! Back to you in the studio, Tom! WINNER: Deadpool Category:Blog posts